Swindle 2
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: This is a sequel to the Swindle movie and it about how they go to Las Vegas to get that little girl's parrot back from a Swindling pet shop owner.*Note:the little girl is that girl who came to Griffin at the end of the movie asking for his help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Me:Hey guys this is my first fanfic for the swindle movie! So here we go!

Griffin: Sup.

Ben: Hey.

Savannah: Hi.

Darren: hello.

Melissa: Hi.

Amanda: Sup.

Pet shop owner:Face it dude you just got swindled.

Little girl: Are you Griffin Bing?

Me: So that's everybody Can you give a message Melissa?

Melissa:jhansikirani17025 does not own Swindle.

**Prologue:** This is a sequel to the Swindle movie and it about how they go to Las Vegas to get that little girl's parrot back from a Swindling pet shop owner.***Note:the little girl is that girl who came to Griffin at the end of the movie asking for his ****help.**

* * *

**Character Info:**

Griffin:"The Brains" and his friend Ben "The Best Friend/Sidekick" find a box with a baseball card in it worth up to 1.2 million dollars, but not knowing it, they sell it to "The Swindler" for only $350. The next day they see a television broadcast of Swindell and he says how much the card is worth, leaving Griffin and Ben surprised and angry. Griffin is also the man with the plan.

Ben:

"The Best Friend/Sidekick."On a scale of 1 to nerd-alert, Ben's only a pair of glasses and suspenders short of tipping the scale. He lives for the day that his mega-crush, Amanda, notices him but until then, he's perfectly content with being best friends with his partner in crime, Griffin.

Savannah:

"The Actress."While some people love to watch drama, 16-year old Savannah lives for it. She'll tell anyone how agonizing her freshman experience was, and how she was "...the stale bread in a torn lunch bag."

Darren:

"The Muscle."Darren may be older, look tough and act intimidating but...well, that's just the way he is! This guy's known for having tough skin, and his mysterious nature leaves much to be desired. He gets recruited by Griffin for his brawns and his ride, but when the time comes for him to put his tried and tested muscles aside, a brand new Darren is set to appear.

Melissa:

"The Hacker" Griffin's little 's the youngest member of the crew, but if you saw her amazing skills, you wouldn't believe it! Like her older brother Griffin, she's clever to the bone and full of ambition. Her weapon of choice is her trusty laptop, and her trademark involves putting hackers to ultimate shame!

Amanda:

"The Gymnast" She may be known as the second prettiest girl in school, but she's #1 in Ben's geeky heart! Amanda's a cheer leading pro, and her moves are super sharp. A perfect back flip onto her partner's shoulders is all it takes for Griffin to see superb Specialist potential and an essential member of the team. She used to be called Mandy the mutant.

Pet shop owner:

She conned that little girl out of her pet bird.

Little girl:

She sent her pet bird to pet shop but got conned by the owner. She asks Griffin and his friends for help to get her bird back.

* * *

And this is jhansikirani17025 signing off saying, have a very awesome day everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Starts at the end of the Swindle Movie)

"Excuse me, are you Griffin Bing?" a little girl asks. Griffin walks down the stairs and says to her, "Yeah."

The little girl says to him, " I have this blue parrot named Barry."

Ben says, "Blue berry, cute."

The little girl says, "And I left him to get groomed at this pet shop but when I got back the shop owner told be barry died except he didn't, He's selling him to a man in Las Vegas."

Ben says, "Vegas?"

The little girl nods.

Amanda says, "Why would anyone go through that much trouble for a bird?"

The little girl says, "Barry is a rare blue mutation Amazon worth 20,000 dollars."

Darren says, "Huh that's a good reason." The little girl says, "Can you help me?"

Griffin turns to everybody and says to the little girl, "Yes I think we can."

* * *

**A/N: Also guys I'll work on the chapters very soon but I'm going to need to have a plan for the gang to get the little girl's parrot back because I can't not think of a plan like they showed in the movie. So I'll need your guy's help :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(At Griffen's house)

Everybody comes to Griffin's house to discuss the man with the plans plan. Ben says to Griffen, "So how is this going to work?" Griffen says to Ben, "This is the plan." Griffen narrates the plan to everyone. Melissa says, "Nice." Darren asks, "Wait, when are we going to do this?" Griffen says, "This Saturday." Ben says, "Also How are we going to get to L.A and our parents will never let us go." Griffen says, "Ben Ben Ben You worry too much I have answers to both of your questions." Griffen says to everyone, "1. We'll get their in Darren's van and number two I'll take care of."

Ben says, "Well Griffen you are the man with the plan." Griffen says, "Well Yes Yes I am." Darren says, "Wait Wait hold up on I'm not driving you all in my van for 2142 miles." Griffen says, "No you are driving all of us because 1 you owe me and number 2 you helped us last time So your coming."

Darren mumbled, "Fine." Griffen tells everyone, "Okay guys you go home and get ready for the plan on Saturday alright? And me and Melissa will be working on the parents plan Okay?" Everyone says, "Okay. They all leave Melissa and Griffen's house. Melissa tells Griffen, "So what about everybody's parents on this?" Griffen says, "Don't worry I already have that figured out you Just start making and then printing."

Melissa says, "Okay." Griffen tells Melissa, "So your going to make invitations saying that we're going to have a sleepover at Ben's house when really we're planning for Saturday and then going in Darren's van on Saturday so it be like a whole 3 day sleepover." Melissa says, "Smart. On it" Melissa starts making and then printing out the invitations.

"Their ready"

"Good"

"Now lets pass these out to everyone"

"Okay"

Melissa and Griffen go to the team's houses to pass out the sleepover invitations to them. Now Griffen and Melissa go back to their house. "So what now?" Melissa asks. "Don't worry I have that figured out" Griffen says.


End file.
